The invention relates to surgical instruments and, more particularly, to endoscopic apparatus in which a snare provision for performing polypectomy procedures and the like is combined with a clip applier for clipping the wound left by the snaring operation.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.